Schatzsuche
by Kiddo
Summary: Die Crew geht auf Schatzsuche Geburtstagsgeschichte für Yury


Schatzsuche

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Die Geschichte beruht auf einem Challenge um das ich Yury gebeten hatte. Die Worte die hierin vorkommen müssen sind: Piraten, ein Goldschatz und das Ben einen genialen Einfall hat

"Happy Birthday To You,

Happy Birthday To You,

Happy Birthday Dear Yury,

Happy Birthday To You."

* * *

Commander Ford verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte innerlich auf. Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen? Warum hatte er nicht auf seine Innere Stimme gehört, er könnte jetzt schön entspannt am Strand liegen, ein gutes Buch lesen und ab und zu ins kühle Nass hüpfen. Aber nein, er musste vor diesem angeblichen Captain stehen und sich irgendwelche Piratengeschichten anhören. 

Dem Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe erging es nicht viel besser. So gut wie jeder trauerte irgendwie seinem freien Tag hinterher. Das nächste mal wenn Ben meinte einen genialen Einfall haben zu müssen, würde wohl jeder 2-mal überlegen ob er nicht gleich in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung flüchtete. Aber nun saßen sie in diesem „Piratenpark" fest.

Ben hingegen war voll auf begeistert, was Captain Sparrow erzählte klang echt spannend. Er freute sich schon auf den Moment wenn die Schatzsuche endlich startete. Die anderen würden ihm bestimmt dankbar sein das er sie zu diesem kleinen Abenteuer überredet hatte. Sonst würden sie sicherlich nur irgendwo gelangweilt herumsitzen und Trübsal blassen. Wer kam schon auf die Idee einen Eintägigen Kurzaufenthalt an einem Ort zu machen wo nichts los war? Hier gab es nicht mal eine Kneipe oder Kino. Nur gut das er im Netz von diesem tollen „Piratenpark" gelesen hatte. Eigentlich war die mindest Anzahl dafür, dass der Park öffnete ein Team von 10 Personen, aber dank seines Charmes hatte er es geschafft, dass sie für 9 öffneten.

Und Ben hatte alle mühe gehabt so viele zu finden. Nicht in seinen Träumen hätte er daran gedacht, dass er Westphalen und Ford förmlich anflehen würde mit zu kommen. Wenigstens waren Miguel und Tim einfach zu überreden gewesen. Und diese Cd und dieses merkwürdig klingende Buch zu besorgen war bestimmt nicht zu schwierig zu besorgen wie die beiden taten. Die wussten bestimmt nur nicht wo sie danach suchen müssten.

Und Katie würde das teure Duschgel bekommen und Crocker eine neue Lieferung des Haarwuchsmittels. Tja und in Sachen Lucas hatte er nur versprechen müssen bei der nächsten Fischbestellung mehr von Darwins Lieblingsfischen zu bestellen. Und da der Teenager mitkam, hatte er den Captain auch schon in der Tasche. Schließlich wollte Bridger sicher gehen das er Lucas nicht in irgendetwas Illegales hineinzog. Als ob dies jemals passieren würde… Okay, den Gedanken führte er jetzt besser nicht zu ende…

Lucas betrachtete den „Captain" des Parks genauer. Captain Sparrow, besonders kreativ war er ja auch nicht in der Wahl seines Namens. Die Piratengeschichten die der gute erzählte waren ja auch so was von abgedroschen. Und das der Typ das ganze dermaßen Monoton hinunter rasselte half kein bisschen. Ob es wohl jemanden auffallen würde wenn er seinen Walkman anmachte? Mh, besser nicht, Dr. Westphalen stand direkt neben ihm würde das wahrscheinlich nicht gutheißen.

Captain Sparrow schaute in die Runde. „So, jetzt lassen sie uns aber mit der Schatzsuche starten. Folgen sie mir bitte in die Hütte zu meiner rechten Seite." Gemächlich stapfte er los und öffnete die Tür. „In diesem Rucksack ist alles was sie brauchen könnten." Er hielt besagtes Stück hoch. „Für Notfälle befindet sich auch ein kleines Funkgerät darin mit dem sie und jeder Zeit erreichen können. Die Frequenz ist bereits eingestellt." Er gab den Rucksack an den Commander weiter.

Ford überlegte einen Moment lang ob er das Teil gleich Krieg in die Hand drücken sollte. Schließlich war das ganze ja dessen dämliche Idee. Andererseits würde Ben das gute Teil aber wahrscheinlich fallen lassen oder verlieren. Und da sie den Rucksack vielleicht wirklich brauchten… Besser er hatte erst mal sie Kontrolle darüber.

Sparrow machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „In unserem Fundus befinden sich massenhaft Piratenkleidungsstücke. Bedienen sie sich."

Der Morlaoffizier war begeistert und schnappte sich gleich eine Augenklappe und ein Kopftuch. Mit einen verschließenden Hemd vervollständigte er sein Outfit. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das die anderen sich kein Stück bewegt hatten. „Mensch, ihr seit mir vielleicht ein Haufen von Langweilern."

Miguel zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Kein Problem, lieber Langweiler als so durch die Gegend zu laufen."

Sparrow zog eine Karte hervor. „Auch egal. Hier ist jedenfalls ihre Schatzkarte." Er überreichte sie Ben, der sah nämlich so aus als ob ihn das am meisten Spaß machte. Normalerweise übereichte er die Karte immer dem jüngsten Mitglied der Gruppe aber der blonde Teen sah nicht so aus als ob er dies wirklich zu würdigen wüsste. Was war nur mit diesen Leuten? Das waren doch angeblich Seefahrer, Piraten müssten für sie doch was tolles sein!

Die Crewmitglieder verließen die Hütte und traten ins Sonnelicht. Mit Begeisterung rollte Krieg die Karte aus und fing gleich an sie zu studieren. „Laut der Karte müssen wir erst einmal diesem Weg hier folgen bis wir zu einer merkwürdig geformten Palme kommen." Er zeigte auf den besagten Trampelpfad.

Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock sah ihrem Exmann über die Schulter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich mag ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber du hältst die Karte eindeutig falsch herum." Die dunkelhaarige Frau drehte Krieg die Karte einmal um. „Das heißt unser Weg ist der dort." Sie zeigte genau in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Oh!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Das was er eben noch für irgendwelche Hieroglyphen oder ähnliches gehalten hatte ergab nun einen richtigen Sinn. „Na dann, auf geht's!"

* * *

Fünfzehn Minuten später gesellte sich Ben zu O'Neill und sah diesen Fragend an. „Irgendwie versteh ich euch einfach nicht. Eine Schatzsuche ist doch super spannend, und ihr tut alle so als ob es euch nicht im Geringsten interessieren würde." 

Tim überlegte wie er dem Moraloffizier das am besten erklären konnte ohne ihn zu sehr zu kränken. „Weißt du Ben, eine echte Schatzsuche wäre natürlich spannend. Aber dieser Park und diese Schatzsuche lassen wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieser Weg nicht besonders interessant gestaltet ist. Ein richtiger Freizeitpark wäre da schon schöner. Und ich glaube die meisten von uns hatten den Tag am liebsten einfach mit faulenzen verbracht."

Krieg legte die Stirn in Falten. „Mh." Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Ich hab's, ich werde euch einfach so mit meiner Begeisterung mitreizen das ihr gar nicht anders könnt als es auch toll zu finden."

Der Sprachexperte zuckte kurz zusammen. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Ben hingegen machte schon wieder voll einen auf Animator. „Laut Karte geht es jetzt den Hügel hoch. Ach die Kletterpartie wird bestimmt spaßig."

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatte Krieg nicht mehr die Gewalt über die Schatzkarte. Miguel hatte sie ihm entrissen nach dem er sie das dritte Mal falsch geführt hatte, Ortiz hatte nicht vor hier auch noch länger zu bleiben als irgendwie nötig. Aber Bens Begeisterung tat auch dies keinen Abbruch. 

Lucas und Kristen liefen am Ende ihrer kleinen Gruppe. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es ihnen geht Doc, aber wenn ich „Piratenpark" höre dann erwarte ich wesentlich mehr. Nicht nur einfach eine Schatzkarte zu bekommen und die Aufgabe einen Schatz zu finden. Ich kann mir wirklich was besseres Vorstellen als hier durch die Gegend zu latschen und dabei noch von Mücken aufgefressen zu werden." Wie bestellt verjagte er eins dieser Tiere.

Dr. Westphalen nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst." Sie zog ein kleines Anti-Mückenspray aus der Hosentasche. „Hier."

„Danke." Das Computergenie sprühte sich damit ein und gab es dann zurück. Prüfend sah er die Ärztin aus den Augenwinkeln an. Nach kurzem Überlegen zog er seine Kopfhörer aus der Hosentasche und steckte sich einen ins Ohr. Den anderen hielt er der Ärztin anbietend an. „Wie sieht's aus? Stehen sie auf Rock?"

Kristen lächelte und griff sofort zu. „Gott sei dank, wenn ich Ben noch einmal schwärmen höre wie toll das hier alles ist fang ich an zu schreien."

* * *

Captain Bridger machte die letzten Schritte. „22, 23, 24 und 25. Hier müsste es sein." Er betrachtete den Erdboden. „Und da der Boden so aussieht als ob hier erst vor kürzen etwas vergraben wurden ist bin ich mir sicher wir sind hier richtig." 

Crocker der inzwischen den Rucksack trug stellte ihn auf den Boden und öffnete ihn. „Vielleicht ist hier ja etwas zum graben drin." Und tatsächlich, er förderte 2 kleine Schaufeln zu Tage.

Mit Begeisterung schnappte sich Ben gleich die erste und fing an zu graben. Er war noch keine 10 Zentimeter tief als er auf etwas Hartes traf. „Huch, das ging ja schnell." Kurze Zeit später hatte er eine kleine Schatzsuche aus Blech frei gelegt. Erwartungsvoll rieb sich Ben die Hände und öffnete sie. Als ihm klar war aus was der Schatz bestand musste er grinsen.

Lucas bückte sich. „Ein Goldschatz." Er zog zwei Goldstücke heraus und betrachtete sie genauer. „Sieht so aus als ob manche mit Schokolade gefüllt sind und manche mit Kaugummi." Er warf die mit Schokolade wieder zurück und machte sich daran von der anderen das Goldpapier ab zu frimmeln.

Krieg schaute in ihre Runde. „Ist das nicht toll?"

* * *

Der Rückweg war relativ ereignislos. Bis Krieg auf einmal einen verschlammten Wassergraben entdeckte über dem ein Seil angebracht war. Ben konnte gar nicht anders als sich das Seil zu schnappen um sich rüber zu schwingen. 

Chief Crocker sah das ganze Prüfend an. „Lt. ich glaube nicht…"

Aber Krieg wollte keine Einwände hören. Er hatte sich vorgenommen hier rüber zu schwingen und das würde er jetzt auch tun. Schließlich hatten sie solche Sachen während ihrer Ausbildung auch gemacht.

Ben griff das Seil und sprang ab. Als er sich mitten über dem Graben befand machte es „ratsch" und das Seil rieß. Mit einem großen Platscher landete er in der Dreckbrühe.

„…das das Seil noch in Ordnung ist." Beendete Crocker nun seinen Satz.

Während Krieg nun mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck aus der Grube koch, versuchten die anderen vor Schadenfreude nicht zu laut zu lachen.

Commander Ford grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Lt. sie hatten doch Recht. Dieser Ausflug war wirklich eine geniale Idee."

ENDE

Written September 2006

Tut mir leid das die Geschichte ziemlich kurz ist. Aber ich hatte wenig Zeit um an meinen Laptop zu kommen und diese Geschichte entstand deshalb erst in der Nacht und gegen 4 Uhr war ich dann doch relativ müde. Ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem ein bisschen darüber.


End file.
